Special Events
Daily Events | Special Events | Past Special Events | Frontier Hunter ---- __ForceTOC__ Thunder Turnout Event Duration: May 6, 20:00 ~ May 8, 20:59 PST A fearful thunder caused the Gun Goddess Serin to drown in anxiety. A storm is brewing in the skies covering most of Grand Gaia. She heard a thrilling roar. Can you muster the power of lightning to defeat the Battle Maiden Serin? Are you worthy of wielding this great force or will you kneel down to its frightening bolts? Aspiring summoners are given two days in this special dungeon! Get ready to test your might on May 6-8, 2014 PST! You will receive a mysterious sphere as a prize after clearing the lvl 2 dungeon! You also have a chance of capturing Thunder evolution materials during this event! General Notes *'Monsters:' Thunder Nymph, Thunder Spirit, Thunder Idol, Burny, Thief Leon, Harpy, Bandit Zaza, Priest Merith, Geomancer Claris, Witch Liza, Dancer May, Sorceress Lily, Medusa, Sylph, Sky Pirate Grafl, Mandragora, Trent, Rantoul, Pirate Verica, Priestess Maria, Unicorn *'Drops:' Blue Bone, Hard Bone, Blue Bug, Blue Drop, Green Drop, Earth Eye, Thunder Eye, Water Eye, Green Fang, Red Fang, Theo Feather, Blue Grass, Green Grass, Red Grass, Hoku Nut, Koka Nut *'Rewards: 'Charge Stone *It is not recommended to bring a mono Earth team as there are encounters with Fire elements. Bringing a Polar Angel Tiara or Ice Apostle Tiara would help greatly with getting past them. Notes for level 1: *Stage 4 consists of Strategist Weiss along with 4 Thief Leon. All are capturable, so focus Weiss down first if you need him. *Stage 6 consists of King Sparky and 5 Burny. King Sparky can attack up to 3 times in one turn, and Burny can attack 2 times in one turn. *Final bosses are Thunder King Eze and Spark Kick Zeln. Both are capturable and will be received as their base form. *Thunder King Eze uses AoE BB every three turns, but has lower Defense. Can attack 3 times in one turn. *Spark Kick Zeln can use Quick Kick and Spark Kick. Both BB can cause Injury so bring Tonic. Can attack 3 times in one turn. He will also gain an Attack and Critical chance boost when his HP falls below 25%. Kill him quickly in this state to reduce possible damage. *Completion of Lv. 1 will unlock the Lv. 2 stage. Notes for level 2: *Must beat Lv. 1 to attempt. *Random encounters with Thunder Idol and Orthos. *Stage 4 consists of Commander Weiss along with 4 Thief Leon. All are capturable, so focus Weiss down first if you need him. *Stage 6 consists of King Sparky and 5 Burny. *Final bosses are Thunder God Eze and Thunder Kick Zeln. Both are capturable and will be received as their base form. *Thunder Kick Zeln gains ab Attack and Critical chance boost when he falls below 25% HP and can cause Injury and Weakness. Battle Maidens Maidens:Serin|Serin Maidens:Cayena|Cayena Maidens:Lico|Lico Parades Event duration: 1 hour after the player has used the key Parade:Metal|Metal Parade:Jewel|Jewel Recruit Zephu or Weiss Hero Category:Events